Phoebe Quincey
Name: Phoebe Quincey Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Writing, reading, student government, cello, Forteana, calligraphy, dog care Appearance: '''Phoebe has long dark hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades. However, because the texture is more curly, she keeps it managed inside a braid slung over her shoulder. She takes decent care of it, though it hasn’t been trimmed in a while. Phoebe’s family history is a mixture of Northern African and English, giving her a brown skin color with bronze undertones. Her hazel eyes are narrowed and cat-like, with long eyelashes. The shape of her face is slightly narrow, with a pointed chin and visible cheekbones. Phoebe’s top lip is thicker than her lower and has a rounded cupid’s bow. Her nose is long and straight. Phoebe wears makeup, though she keeps it casual and school appropriate, such as neutral-colored lipstick, foundation, and subtle eyeshadow. Phoebe wears black-rimmed rectangular glasses as a result of mild vision problems. She is one of the taller girls at St. Editha’s, at 5’10 and 180 pounds. Her build is more on the curvy side, and when she was younger she would have some issues managing her weight. However, she’s managed to trim down using a healthy diet and exercise. Her thighs, in particular, are thick, despite Phoebe trying to slim them down. Off-campus, Phoebe has a preference for more conservative and classic outfits, often with dark color schemes. Her usual outfit is a long flowing skirt, a ruffled blouse, sheer tights, and dress shoes. Some of her clothing has mild medieval or Victorian-inspired aesthetics, such as a black winter cloak lined with fake fur around the hood, cameo jewelry, peasant tops, and frilled sleeves. On campus, however, she adheres to the traditional girl’s uniform consisting of a knee-length grey skirt, a forest green blazer buttoned over her white collared shirt and tie, and her white socks neatly adjusted under her black shoes. She typically wears a small silver shield-shaped badge on her blazer indicating her role as Head Girl. Generally, she keeps her clothes organized and clean, with occasional ironing sessions to keep them looking crisp. On the day of the incident, she wore her uniform in her usual way. '''Biography: Phoebe was born in Bellington, to Levi and Lily Quincey. Her family has a long history of participating in politics on various levels; her grandmother and grandfather on her father’s side, as well as her grandmother on her mother’s side, have held positions in their county. Her mother and father, in turn, both hold high-ranking council positions. The Quincey’s are more or less upper class in the Bellington community, which gave Phoebe a cozy upbringing. From a young age, Phoebe’s parents wanted to keep her well-educated, and thus taught her skills they felt would be useful. As an example, she was taught proper penmanship from a young age, which often got her good marks for her handwriting. Her parents had also taught her how to use a calligraphy pen to write, which she often used as she was growing up. Phoebe still practices calligraphy, since she feels it makes her handwriting aesthetically pleasing. She typically uses it for writing letters, invitations, and similar. As another example, she also had music classes, as her parents felt that her learning an instrument would help with her development. She started out learning piano, before switching to cello around age 6. While she still can play piano, strings remain her forte. The reason why she likes cello, in particular, is because she feels it’s a versatile instrument that can perform many types of roles. Throughout her life, she has been an active member of her school’s orchestra. Because of her parents' focus on education, they taught studiousness to her from a young age. As a result, Phoebe has often gotten high scores throughout her high school years. She genuinely enjoys reading and writing and has developed some tastes in fiction. She’s fond of gothic horror novels, especially ones focusing on the supernatural. In particular, she likes some of the classics, such as Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Some others she is familiar with on some level include various versions of Faust, Carmilla, and The Yellow Wallpaper. However, at the time of the attack, she was re-reading through a hefty anthology of ghost stories, both folklore and modern. She particularly likes supernatural creatures, especially ghosts. As she grew older, she began writing fiction herself, and much of what she came up with matched her tastes in fiction. Phoebe loves using colorful prose, supernatural events, and tragic elements in her own writing. Her interest in the supernatural has appeared in other ways, as well. From a young age, Phoebe has been interested in strange phenomena, cryptozoology, and various real-life accounts of the paranormal. Her first major encounter with it was a documentary she saw as a child about ghost hauntings throughout Britain. One of her personal embarrassments from when she was a child was that she’d claim she’d have psychic powers after she saw someone on TV who claimed something similar. Her interest in Fortean themes has only stayed with her as she grew older. Some of her favorite accounts include the Overtoun Bridge in Scotland, the tales of Hairy Hands, and various accounts of poltergeists. Her parents throughout her life have tried to gently dissuade her interests in these subjects, out of fear that she’d be bullied at school. Instead, they’d encourage her to continue focusing on her studies. However, they’ve eased up some, to the point where Phoebe’s last Halloween was spent ghost-hunting. Starting around her third year, Phoebe started having recurring headaches. After a checkup, it was determined that it may have been caused by vision problems, as she had trouble with the eye chart. A referral to the optometrist confirmed that she had eye strain as a result of myopia, and it was recommended that she wear glasses on a regular basis to combat it. This has worked, as she has stopped having chronic headaches. While her vision is fine enough that she can get around the house easily without glasses, she still has trouble with fine details without them. Because of her academic nature, she enjoyed participating in extracurricular activities and duties on campus. Naturally, once she was able to she signed up as a prefect in her fifth year. At first, some of her classmates were skeptical about her ability to do a good job, largely because Phoebe gives off an unintimidating, gentle impression. In actuality, while she is legitimately kind and soft-spoken, she is significantly more driven and serious than she lets on. As a result, she doesn't let problem students off the hook easily. This led her to have a bit of a reputation as uptight, in large part because it meant she was often responsible for turning in troublemakers to faculty. A few students started mouthing off to her and joking about her behind her back. It hasn't helped that, because of her soft-spoken, gentle impression, that some troublemakers have tried to pressure or manipulate her, under the belief that she'd be more willing to let them off the hook. Naturally, Phoebe gets frustrated when people don't take her seriously, and has vented about it before in private. Phoebe is also judgemental of those she sees as slackers or problem students. While she attempts to be courteous towards them, her criticisms of them have rubbed nerves before, despite her trying to be gentle with it. Despite the drawbacks, she enjoys representing her class, and leading the way in helping her designated house. As of this year, she was selected as Head Girl. Also in fifth year, her family decide to adopt a dog. While her parents had grown up with them, they waited on the idea as a result of having Phoebe. However, now that she was older, they started looking into the idea more. Phoebe was initially mixed on the idea of having a dog; on one hand, she remembered asking for a dog when she was younger. On the other, she wasn’t certain about whether she’d be able to keep up with the responsibilities of owning a pet as well as being a prefect. However, she changed her opinion once her family adopted a Scottish Terrier puppy. Phoebe practically fell in love with her, and soon started reading up on how to take care of dogs. She came up with the name Pippi for her, after a character from a children’s book that someone brought up in conversation. Phoebe has since started walking her after school on a daily basis, as well as giving her meals, playing with her, and cleaning up after her. She has taken the time to train Pippi; in addition to basic commands like “sit,” “stay,” and “drop,” Phoebe has also taught her how to shake hands, fetch her toys, and circle around her feet. Phoebe is a dedicated student at Saint Editha’s, as noted. She regularly gets good scores on exams, and, combined with her reputation as a prefect, she has somewhat of a reputation as a self-righteous teacher’s pet among those familiar with her, especially since she can be judgemental of others. At the same time, her polite and gentle mannerisms have endeared others to her. Additionally, her driven personality means that some students do admire her for it, as she is usually the first to help with various events around campus. Some people have noted that she can occasionally space out; while she is both intelligent and healthy, she has a small habit of getting lost in her thoughts. This usually happens because she has a tendency to intensely focus on a task or project, occasionally taking a while to notice things around her when she does. As an example, she once let food burn because she was heavily invested in a book she was reading, much to her embarrassment. Another time, it took Phoebe about half an hour to realize Pippi had stolen a snack she had been eating off the coffee table because she was focused on reviewing her notes the night before a major test. This hasn’t happened too often, fortunately, but it has been the subject of light-hearted teasing. For this reason, she has admitted to not being as good at multitasking, as she can have difficulty giving both tasks the correct amount of attention. While she's reasonably good at writing notes during a lecture, enough to share them with other students, doing two completely unrelated tasks are where she has difficulty. As noted, her pleasant, polite, and occasionally spacey mannerisms have led people to presume that she's easier to pressure than she actually is in the past. This can lead to, for example, troublemakers attempting to manipulate her out of reporting something to faculty under the impression that she is more lenient than other prefects, or that a warning is less serious than it actually is. When this happens, she usually responds with visible frustration, occasionally venting to friends about what happened afterward. Phoebe's actual personality, while outwardly docile and polite, is actually fairly stubborn and driven. She's opinionated, and occasionally judgemental of people who cause problems on campus. It's been explained to her that she has a tendency to give off a different impression that she'd like, due to her soft, sweet speaking voice and outwardly gentle personality. Phoebe has since responded by working on her speaking voice so she sounds as firm as she intends while performing her disciplinary duties as Head Girl, in order to more readily influence others. While she is good at public speaking, she'd been working on vocally training herself a bit more, as she feels her voice is the main thing that makes her sound inauthoritative. Phoebe is planning to go into politics once she is done with her education, much like her family. While she doesn’t talk about it very often, she has pride in Britain and has often expressed concerns about the Americans. One of the things she aspires to is to do her part to help her country and fight back against the USA. She is planning to go straight into university to study political science once she graduates, as well as participate in various forms of activism. Advantages: Phoebe has some leadership ability from participating in student government. Additionally, while she may not look it, she can be stubborn and determined enough to push ahead with a goal, as well as not backing down easily when argued against. Her sweet, gentle demeanor may put others at ease. Phoebe is academic, and can easily remember details. Disadvantages: Phoebe can be judgemental of people she considers lazy or troublemakers. While in actuality she is assertive and driven, she has a tendency to initially give off a more docile first impression, due to her speaking voice and polite mannerisms, which may mean she'd have a harder time coming off as authoritative. When she is intensely focused on a task, she tends to not pay attention to her surroundings, which may mean she would let her guard down while dealing with something else. Phoebe is mildly nearsighted and is a regular glasses user. Designated Number: Female Student #18 --- Designated Weapon: Opaque jar labeled "BEES" (contains live hornets & hornet food) Conclusion: Much like that jar, a soft and fuzzy exterior with quite a sting. Eh? Eh? Eh? The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'KamiKaze '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Hornet attack '''Collected Weapons: '''Opaque jar labeled "BEES" (assigned weapon; used) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Nastya Zharkova, Oliver Davies 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Phoebe's concept was essentially "a fusion of Anna Chase's and Emma Luz's characterizations". Both hold the distinction of being main site flagships (Chase in V4, Emma in V6). * Phoebe's Scottish Terrier Pippi is a nod to at least three different in-jokes: ** KamiKaze has often joked about puppies being given out as weapons; she had asked if it was possible in PV3 prologue, but it was denied for sensitivity and logic reasons. Coincidentally, Phoebe did receive a live weapon, though in the form of insects. ** Pippi being a Scottish Terrier is a pun on the "Scott" meme in PV3 prologue, where multiple characters inexplicably had that name. ** The name "Pippi" was chosen as a reference to handler Pippin, who is often associated with dogs in chat. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Phoebe, in chronological order. Sandbox: * Scott-Free Program V3: *My name is Private Gravel. Remember; you rock. *Tonight's Biggest Loser *According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its *The Seagull *Running Up That Hill Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Phoebe Quincey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters